The Purest Feeling
by Rasha013
Summary: It all started with a simple job in the local delivery company. He lived perfectly fine until he met his friend's baby brother. It was okay until he fell for him. And what did he do to make it okay? He asked the baby brother out! NaruSasu-YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fic.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: ****It all started with a simple job in the local delivery company. He was living perfectly fine until he met his friend's baby brother. He knew he was in trouble when each time the baby brother was mentioned his cheeks became red and he started to stutter. He did the only logical thing. He asked him out! NaruSasu-YAOI**

* * *

**WARNINGS: YAOI (NaruSasu), lemons (sex between two males), cussing, OOCness (I'm sorry but it happens. They are not **_**that**_** terribly OOC but they aren't IC either), OCs (my OCs, two people—Tachi's wife and his kid)**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is supposed to be out last Wednesday. I'm so sorry HUNNY T_T —**_**for Akira's Bday~**_

**This is part ONE, the next part will be published next week.**

* * *

The white delivery truck stopped in front of the house. The door opened and the man stepped out. He had long brunette hair tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were dark in the contrast to his moon white skin. He wore the company suit. It was a simple two colours pants and a jacket. The uniform was blue, and the jacked had the '_City Express_' sigh on its back, written in the orange colour.

He walked to the back door and opened them, revealing the large boxes. He skimmed the notes on the boxes. Choosing the right one, he took it up and closed the door on his way out, using his butt. The door made a noise but he didn't care. It was his routine.

The path to the house was covered in the white marble. He walked over to the front door and knocked a few times, waiting for the person to answer.

Everything was silent in the house and he asked himself if somebody was at home or not, but his thoughts were interrupted as the door creaked opened and the young female poked her head outside.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked in a small shy voice. She had a long raven hair, and the strangest eyes he'd ever seen. They were pale, almost as pale as her skin.

"I have a delivery for..." He looked to his notes and then back at her, "Hyuuga Hinata?" He asked.

"Yes, this is she..." She said and opened the door some more. He handed her the packet and she took it. "Where do I sign?" She asked and he gave her his notes. Pointing a finger to the blank place where her sing was needed, she took his pen and wrote down her name.

"Thank you very much, enjoy your day." He said and she nodded her head before closing the door. He placed his notes underneath his arm and walked to his car. Sitting into his car, eh started the engine and drove away.

* * *

The office, as the employees of the oh-so-famous City Express liked to call it, was fairly empty today. That might have to do with the fact that the loud orange-headed man was on his honey moon and his friend couldn't be all that loud by himself. That resulted with the office being quiet.

When Itachi returned from his delivery business that morning, he hadn't expected to find the usually cheerful blond to lie helplessly on his computer table, somehow managing to move his hand and—Itachi poked his head to see what the blond was doing—play the solitaire?!

And doing a very lousy job at it.

"Naruto..." Itachi said amused, "You really suck at this..." He managed to hold in a snicker as the blonde eyebrow furrowed and he was faced with what he expected to be an annoyed face of his favourite blonde-haired friend.

"Well sorry to disappoint you..." Naruto said, with a blank expression on his face. "But... I'm _bored_..." The last word was somehow whined and Naruto threw himself onto the computer keyboard again.

Itachi brought his finger to his chin and thought about it for a second... "You know... you could come to the dinner at my house tonight, if that's what you want." He said. Naruto's blonde head shoot up at the suggestion. Naruto's blue eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Really? Really?" Naruto's lips quirked in a grin and his previous bad mood was forgotten.

"Yeah..." Itachi patted Naruto's head as if he was a dog, "Now be a good boy and finish the rest of your job." Naruto's excitement flattened. Before he could ask, Itachi already hat the answer ready, "Because if you don't you'll be stuck here, arranging the papers... when I'll be having a fun time with my family-" Itachi fought the urge to show Naruto his tongue. But of course, that was unacceptable.

"Fine..." Naruto slumped back to his chair and got to work. Like hell he'd stay here when he could be having fun. _Che..._

* * *

Naruto and Itachi where the last ones to leave the office that day. Itachi had the keys and was currently trying to lock the door, while Naruto looked up to the night sky showered in the small twinkling dots. He felt the hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Itachi.

"Beautiful ne...?" Naruto asked and made his way to Itachi's car.

"Yeah..." Itachi admitted and they sat in their seats. Itachi started the car and they drove away. Naruto had his head leaned against the window, looking as if something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked. "Now tell uncle Itachi what's bothering you..." Itachi said as if he was talking to a child. Naruto raised his blonde eyebrow and sighed.

"Is Sasuke going to be home?" He asked shyly. Itachi's eyes widened at the sudden realisation and he snickered. "Oh, fuck you Itachi! I knew I shouldn't have told you anything!" Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Now now... Naruto... It's perfectly normal to have..." Itachi chuckled, "...certain level of attraction towards..." another chuckle, "...my brother..." by now Itachi was openly laughing, "...after all we're the Uchihas." Itachi finished in a serious tone of voice.

"Really?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Itachi said.

"If you say so..." Naruto returned his attention to the road, "But I still don't know how anyone could put up with you stuck up bastards."

"Oh, Naruto... I'm not the one who wants to screw my baby brother into the mattress..." Itachi said, "Or... any kind of horizontal surface... knowing you..." Itachi said after some thinking.

"_Ha-ha-ha_... Very funny you jerk."

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings..." Itachi asked, "I didn't mean to..." Itachi stopped when Naruto turned to him, "I just couldn't help myself." Naruto snorted and turned his head away.

"Che..." Naruto sighed and they stopped talking for a moment.

"You know... if you're serious about him, you have to be careful..." Naruto looked at Itachi, feeling really surprised at what he was saying. It was as if he was giving him an advice. Like a real friend. _Well, finally_... Naruto thought to himself. "He is careful when choosing his friends. And if you want to have something with him, you have to be his friend first, 'cause he's not into one night stands."

"Yeah. I thought as much." Naruto admitted. He was grateful for those words.

"I wish you luck Naruto..." Itachi said as he pulled into the driveway, "...but if you hurt him—I'll be sure to castrate you." Itachi finished with a smile. Naruto put his hands between his legs to protect the goods, he was slightly disturbed by Itachi's calmness while telling him that.

"O-kay..." Naruto said.

"Now... the dinner is waiting..." Itachi left the car as if nothing had happened. Naruto wondered if all the Uchihas were crazy bipolar jerks. He did the same as Itachi and walked towards the front door behind the raven-haired male.

Itachi opened the door and Naruto followed. "Mei, I'm home..." He called out and in the instant a small child of 5 years, attached itself to Itachi's leg. He just smiled and patted the child's blue hair.

"Dad, I missed you..." The boy said, nuzzling against Itachi's leg. Naruto grinned at the sight of a happy family.

"Ah, dear, you're home." A female came to join the party. Her blue hair was framing her pretty face. Naruto looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. "Naruto... it's a pleasure to have you here."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Naruto replied.

"No doubt about that..." Itachi said smugly.

Mei stepped to the father and son, and picked up the kid. "Shinato, go tell uncle Sasuke the dinner is ready." She placed a kiss on the kid's cheek and put him down. Shinato rubbed the spot and made gagging noises.

"Mum... _yuck_... don't kiss me, I'm not a kid." Shinato pouted and went up stairs.

Naruto tensed when Mei mentioned Sasuke, and Itachi just smirked knowingly. Mei raised a blue eyebrow at them, her emerald eyes waiting for an answer. Itachi just shrugged and waved it off, telling her he'd tell her later. Naruto snorted and they went to sit around the table.

* * *

The blue-haired kid came to his uncle Sasuke's door and knocked. No answer but he heard he was playing his violin. He knocked again and the music stopped. The door opened and revealed the young raven-haired male, in his late teens, looking down at the small child. He closed the door behind him.

"Uncle Sasuke... mum said the dinner is ready." Shinato exclaimed happily and opened his small arms. Sasuke squatted and picked up the boy.

"Let's go then." He patted the boy's head, walking down to the dinning room.

"Yeah... we're having lasagne..."

"Uh... that's nice."

"And dad came. Naruto too." Sasuke tensed, a small blush crept to his cheeks.

"Is that so?" he asked, trying to shake off the warmth in him... refusing to admit that the heat in his cheeks was because of that blonde moron.

"Yeah..." Shinato nodded his head.

They came to the dinning room, and Sasuke noticed the blonde-haired man, sitting next to the empty seat, where he should be sitting. He put down Shinato and the boy run to his mother who was putting the soup down on the table. Sasuke walked to his seat and sat down, he vaguely saw Mei picking up Shinato and placing him to his chair.

"Nice of you to join us Sasuke." Itachi said, pouring the soup to his plate.

"Well, I thought it would be polite." Sasuke said, looking at Itachi.

"We would miss you here... some more than the others..." Itachi said and smirked, resulting in Naruto trying to glare at him, but failing terribly since no one can glare the king of all glares. "So, little brother, how was the concert?" Itachi asked, they began eating their dinner. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and saw him blushing a bit. He shrugged it off, blaming the hot soup.

"It was... good. I preformed that part that father taught me." Sasuke said.

"You're playing something?" Naruto was nervous, but he didn't show it. He acted normally and tried to join in the conversation.

"Yeah..." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and immediately regretted it. Naruto was looking at him with his azure orbs, with such intensity he never thought possible. He was left speechless.

"Sasuke is playing a violin. Didn't I mention it before?" Itachi broke the silence and Naruto shook his head no. Sasuke was grateful for his brother's need to brag about his deeds. "He's the best of the young violinist at his school." Naruto was absorbing the information like the sponge. He was admiring Sasuke for his gift in music. He was always fascinated by the musicians. This gave him another thing to love about Sasuke.

"Itachi. I'm not _that_ great." Sasuke blushed at the praise. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up too, Sasuke was too cute for his own good. The images of Sasuke in many _many_ naughty positions filled Naruto's mind. Itachi smirked.

"What're you smirking at?" Naruto asked, feeling stupid because Itachi always seemed to know everything that was he thinking.

"Absolutely nothing." Itachi said.

"Good." Naruto glared at Itachi and returned his attention to the raven-haired teen next to him. "So Sasuke... what instruments can you play?"

"I—...the violin is my love, but I also play the piano and guitar—bass, acoustic, classical—it doesn't matter. I like them all." Sasuke spoke with a spark in his eyes.

"I'd like to hear you play sometimes." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke just stared, unable to say anything. He was mesmerised by that bright smile.

"I think you will get that chance... _Naruto_..." Itachi intervened again, and stressed Naruto's name. "...since Sasuke has his next concert in a week." He smirked when Sasuke choked on his food.

"_Itachi_..." Sasuke hissed out his name. He was cursing inwardly. Naruto couldn't come and watch him perform. If he screwed up, Naruto would think he was some kind of an idiot.

"I'd love to come." Naruto said, and slid his arm around Sasuke's neck. He ruffled his hair with his hand. "Do you want me to come, Sasuke?" He asked.

Naruto was so close to Sasuke that Sasuke forgot how to breathe. And that hand on his back wasn't helping. The heat was radiating of Naruto, and Sasuke was so hot. His cheeks were so red. He was so embarrassed. "Hn. Don't ask stupid questions." Sasuke managed to pull himself together and yanked Naruto's arm off of himself. "I can't stop you dobe if you want to come that badly." He muttered, ignoring Itachi's smirk and Naruto's confused expression.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"Never mind him Naruto." Itachi assured. "He's just nervous before the concert..." Sasuke glared at his brother—he was not nervous!—and sighed. He was saved despite the stupid excuse. _That was close_...

* * *

After dinner, Naruto left happy. He was getting to see Sasuke perform. It was likely possible that the raven was going to be on some kind of a reception afterwards and Naruto was determined to be there as well. After all, he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to speak with the raven, even if he had to endure his harsh words. Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke acted like that. Did he do anything to make him angry in the past?

As far as Naruto could remember, he was always kind to the raven and trying to become friends. Sasuke was the one who always began their arguments, and Naruto tried, oh he did try, to have a normal conversation with the boy. It was as if he purposely pushed Naruto away. Or so Naruto thought.

Naruto shrugged it off. It didn't matter anyway because he never quitted—he was not a quitter! He always got what he wanted. And right now, certain raven-haired boy caught his eye.

* * *

The opera house was full on Friday night. It was one of those times when one of those famous pianists and violinists and flautists and all kind of other players came to the town and held one of those big concerts. Sasuke was honoured to play among them.

Itachi was there with his family. He had to arrive before the concert began because Sasuke couldn't drive and the only car in the house was the one Itachi and Mei had.

Sasuke felt the nervousness creep its way into him. It wasn't a good thing for a violinist. His hands were shaking and sweating. It was totally crazy!—he was never this nervous. Even during his first time performing he was calm... well, as calm he could have been. But tonight Naruto was there! And he was going to watch him! And he was going to see if he made a mistake!

Sasuke was sure he was going to make a mistake. It was so obvious.

He had to tell himself to calm down. Nothing bad could happen. He was probably making a big fuss out of nothing.

He heard his name being called by one of the man in the staff. It was his turn. This was it.

Naruto, of course, arrived early as well. He was lucky to get a front seat. He was waiting for this the entire week and he wasn't about to watch it from a distance. During that time he had imagined Sasuke playing only for him, wearing only a light white sheet wrapped around his middle. The warm breeze would blew the sheet and made it wrap itself around his body more firmly, giving Naruto a great view of his naked body underneath. And then when he would move his hand to play the next note the sheet would—

He had to stop himself. It was too dangerous to go there. He was getting a boner and that was something he really didn't need that to happen when in the company of elderly people—who was he kidding... getting a boner was embarrassing in any situation.

The people began applauding and he knew the time had come.

He watched Sasuke get out on a stage and bow, holding his violin in his hand. He sat down on a char and placed the violin under his chin. The conductor bowed to the audience as well, then turned to his orchestra. They began.

Naruto watched the gracious movements of a man he was sure he fell in love with. He was moving his hand too gently, but the sound was strong. He was one with the violin. He knew exactly what to do and how to shift his hand to get the certain note. It amazed Naruto. He watched in awe as Sasuke slowly made love to his violin.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed. He was too scared to look at the audience—and the certain blond sitting in a front row. _What the hell is he doing there? so close..._

Sasuke kept his composure and didn't get too excited. He did what he was practising. He knew how to play that piece by heart. It was his favourite.

He would never admit it but having Naruto here to hear him play was something he wanted to happen. He wanted to show he was great in something. Then, Naruto would think ha was special. His wish to impress Naruto was that strong. Of course, it was nothing to be concerned about. And of course, it wasn't as if Sasuke was thinking about what Naruto would say about his performance every day since the blond agreed to come. And certainly, he wasn't playing only for him.

He finished and finally opened his eyes.

The audience was clapping their hands so loudly. Sasuke felt his face heat up. A small blushed was gracing his pale cheeks. He looked at Naruto and saw the blond clap more feverously than the rest of the crowd. It was strange but the felt very proud of himself. Naruto was admiring him and now he was sure the blond was thinking about him.

The rest of the concert was like a blur to Naruto. He didn't remember who nor which parts were played. He was really impressed by Sasuke. The raven put his heart into his performance and Naruto could feel it. Really feel it.

He couldn't forget that small blush on Sasuke when he saw how the people reacted to him. It was too cute. Naruto felt slightly jealous because other people could see that cuteness. Sasuke blushed only on rare occasions. Naruto himself had never seen him blush before and according to Itachi, Sasuke was really careful to whom he showed his emotions.

That fact made Naruto feel warm around his heart. He saw the small part of Sasuke no one else had seen and it was beautiful.

* * *

The reception was totally predictable. The elderly people were talking in small groups, and the younger ones were forced to participate. It was nice to see them having fun.

Sasuke felt uneasy among all those people, he felt caged and he needed some space. He talked to so much people, who apparently knew him and it was awkward because Sasuke held no memory of ever meeting them.

Finally he was able to escape their grasp and fled to the balcony. Of course, if somebody would ask he'd say he certainly did not run.

It was fresh outside.

Sasuke leaned his elbows on the stonewall. He sighed and let the breeze carry his raven hair.

"It's nice tonight, isn't it?" A voice behind him asked. Sasuke turned and greeted Naruto with a nod.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke replied.

"You play really great." Naruto came next to Sasuke. He leaned on his elbows in the same manner as Sasuke. They didn't look at each other but instead the city underneath them.

"Thanks." Sasuke said in a small voice. It meant a lot to him, Naruto acknowledging him. They enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"I'm glad I came, you know..." Naruto grinned. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I hadn't heard you play and I could have."

"Hn. You would probably forget to come even if Itachi did invite you before." The words left Sasuke's mouth before he could stop them. Naruto was taken aback.

"I... You can't know that." Naruto said, feeling a little hurt. "You don't even know why I'm here tonight." Naruto spat out.

"No, I don't. But it's probably because you've never been here before and you saw it as a chance to show off to Itachi." Sasuke said frowning.

"Is that what you think?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I do. There couldn't have been any other reason for you to come." Sasuke said.

"Oh, but Sasuke... there was... there is..." Naruto turned to face Sasuke. He placed his hand next to his on the stonewall and took a step forward. Sasuke didn't move from his position. "You're such a fool Sasuke."

"I'm no fool." Sasuke said defensively. "Why would I be a fool?"

"Because you don't see the obvious. You're so into your violin and you forget to look around you, you forget that there is something more than your own world." Naruto said softly. "You don't have to be so defensive all the time. No one is trying to hurt you."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto. "It's hard... I don't want to be hurt. Music... I live for my music. When no one is around, I can only rely on my music."

"Do you really believe that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke said quickly. He looked Naruto in the eyes, and froze. Naruto was looking at him with a gentle and soft expression.

"Sasuke... please..." Naruto stepped further into Sasuke's private space and cupped his cheek. "Would you be willing to allow me showing you that the people can be gentle and carrying too?" Sasuke stood frozen.

"I..." Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, placing his own hand on the Naruto's. "You don't know what's it like to have someone and then that someone leaves you. It hurts." Sasuke whispered.

"I can't promise you I won't be a jerk sometimes..." Sasuke snorted, "But I want to be with you and to hurt you is the least I'd want to do." Naruto said. A wide grin appeared on his face as he said this, "And I never break my promises."

"You idiot." Sasuke said gently. The tenderness in his voice told Naruto he didn't really mean it, but it was said as an agreement to try and see what'd happen.

* * *

Itachi didn't say anything when his little brother left the party early, accompanied by a certain blonde-haired man. He chuckled to himself, resulting Mei giving him worried looks. He didn't care.

Naruto and Sasuke left, when they walked down the hall, their shoulders were touching, creating a pleasant friction between their bodies. They exited the opera house and found themselves in a big parking lot. Naruto searched for his car and when he found it, they walked to it. Naruto leaned on the shiny dark purple car and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke shuddered from the intensity of that single look.

"You wanna come to my place?" Naruto asked huskily.

"I..." Sasuke stiffened. Was this why Naruto waned to date him? They didn't even go to single date. Did he really think he was that shallow?

"Sasuke... we won't do anything if you don't want it. I just asked if you wanted to go and watch a movie or something." Naruto said and Sasuke visibly relaxed.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Sasuke muttered and they entered the car. Naruto started it and began driving. "So Naruto, do you live in a flat... a house? With your parents?" Sasuke started a small talk.

"Um, I live alone. My brother is sometimes there because he travels a lot and he needs the accommodation when he comes back home. But other than that..." Naruto said.

"Oh, cool." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto grinned, the amusement was radiating off of him.

"Oh, never mind."

"Nah... tell me." When Sasuke refused to speak, Naruto began guessing. "Did you think I live with my parents." Sasuke shook his head. "Then, what... Hm... Oh my god. Did you want a threesome with my roommate?!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke gasped.

"You idiot! What kind of a question is that?!" Sasuke snapped at him. Everything was still teasing. No real fighting.

"I'm just saying... you ask where I live, whether I live alone or not... and you don't want to tell me why you're asking. What else should I think?" Naruto pouted.

"Maybe that I want to be with you. Alone." Sasuke said slowly.

"Oh..." Sasuke refused to look at Naruto, but if he'd been looking he'd see Naruto smiling.

Their movie night at Naruto's house became a regular activity. It was mostly Sasuke's idea to watch something. Naruto's job was to supply them the movies. They joked, laughed, sometimes made out. It was mostly just kissing and if Naruto crossed the line Sasuke was sure to tell him. It always left Sasuke kind of scared and Naruto flustered and horny.

Sasuke would only shrug his shoulders and tell him it wasn't his fault, and that he was an idiot. Naruto didn't mind. He only wanted Sasuke to feel comfortable in their relationship.

That was why tonight when he had his tongue in Sasuke's throat it surprised him that Sasuke didn't push him away, but instead he allowed Naruto to put his hand under his shirt. Naruto wondered what happened to Sasuke but wasn't about to ruin everything with the unnecessary questions.

His hand came in touch with the warm skin of Sasuke's belly. Sasuke shivered and whimpered. Naruto was kissing his neck, and at that beautiful little whimper made him bite down on Sasuke's perfect white neck.

Sasuke gasped loudly and tangled his fingers in Naruto's blonde locks. Naruto hugged Sasuke around his middle and slowly slid his hand in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke moaned and gritted his teeth. He was enjoying this, no matter what. Sasuke's moved his hands to Naruto's back. He clenched Naruto's shirt whenever Naruto would bite him.

Naruto leaned on Sasuke and they ended up in lying position.

"Ah, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered to Naruto's ear. "Ngh..." He spread his legs and allowed Naruto to come closer. Naruto sat back and touched his knees. He ran his hands over Sasuke's upper thighs and they came to rest on Sasuke's belly.

Sasuke's muscles twitched under Naruto's touch. He was panting, and that slight redness gracing his cheeks made him look so hot. Naruto massaged Sasuke, he touched his sides and Sasuke arched his back, burying his head in the soft pillow.

Naruto gasped. He lied down on top of Sasuke and Sasuke instinctively wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke... mhmm..." Naruto kissed Sasuke, gently at first. When Sasuke kissed back, Naruto began nibbling on his lower lip. Sasuke parted his lips and Naruto slid his tongue in Sasuke's warm cavern. Sasuke surprised Naruto when he arched his hips into Naruto's. Naruto gasped and moaned appreciatively.

The couch was creaking under their rocking but neither cared. They were turned on and it was just normal for them to do this. It felt so good.

"Sasuke..." Naruto placed small kissed on Sasuke's jaw, his neck, his collarbone. "Oh, god Sasuke..." Sasuke's hardness was rubbing against his own. He never imagined it would feel this good. His eyes were closed, the feeling was too intense to keep them open.

Sasuke was moaning mess under Naruto's hard body. He was grinding his hips against Naruto's in almost desperately. "Naruto... I want... you..." Sasuke said and blushed. He was embarrassed but he didn't care. Naruto was his boyfriend and Sasuke trusted him.

"Sasuke... don't toy with me... when I start... there's no stopping." Naruto looked him in the eyes and Sasuke just nodded his head.

"I know..."

Naruto moaned and pushed his hips against Sasuke's more feverously. "Then come..." He husked. His bedroom voice was so sexy.

Naruto pushed himself off of Sasuke and almost felt down on couch when he tried to stand. He gave his hand to Sasuke and the raven-haired boy took it without thinking. Their shoes were forgotten as Naruto pulled Sasuke by his hand up the stairs, and to his room.

The door was slammed shut, separating them from the rest of the world.

Naruto pushed Sasuke on his bed. Sasuke fell down on the bright orange covers and looked up to see a smirking Naruto. His bright blonde hair was all dishevelled from their previous actions on Naruto's couch. Naruto's eyes never looked more piercing as they were now. Sasuke could swear Naruto was devouring him with his eyes, and if he continued doing that, he'd come without even touching.

"Naruto..." Sasuke husked and bit his lower lip. The need between his legs was aching and he knew Naruto would help him relieve himself.

"Ah, Sasuke..." Naruto said in a sexy voice, "I never thought Itachi's little bro could look so _hot_." Naruto raised his voice a bit and produced some strange noise. Strangely enough it only served to make Sasuke even more bothered.

"Ngh..." Sasuke shuddered. His skin was on fire and he needed something. He didn't know what. He just felt the urge to press himself against Naruto and everything would be alright.

The dark orange shirt fell on the floor and bare-chested Naruto kneeled on the bed, his one leg was still on the floor. His hands rested next to Sasuke's inner thighs as he leaned above Sasuke. Sasuke was leaning back as Naruto came closer. He kept a certain distance between them. Soon he was lying on his back with his head on Naruto's soft pillow. It even smelled like the blond.

Naruto lowered his head above Sasuke's crotch and rubbed his face against the growing bulge. Sasuke whimpered and clenched the covers with his hands. His knuckles were white from the clenching and bit his lip so he wouldn't let out another of those sounds that made him blush so much.

Naruto shifted his weight on only one of his arms and used the other to caress Sasuke's clothed abdomen. Sasuke's muscles tensed underneath Naruto's touch. Naruto's eyes travelled from his tanned hand on Sasuke's shirt, over his strong chest to his delicious-looking neck, and finally to Sasuke's onyx orbs. The bottomless pools of emotions that made Sasuke who he was.

Naruto licked his lip and Sasuke moaned before he could stop himself.

"Ah, Sasuke... lemme hear you. Let it out, let it all out." Naruto murmured against Sasuke's neck. He gave it a slow lick, and tasted the slightly salty flavour of Sasuke's skin. His voice was calm and reassuring. Sasuke felt himself calm down as Naruto slowly touched his sides.

"Naruto..." Sasuke arched into Naruto's hard body. His hands were sweaty and he couldn't move his arms. This was it. Sasuke took a deep breath and put his shaky arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke started responding to his touches. The smug feeling crept into him as he allowed himself to fall down onto Sasuke and press him down into the mattress with his weight. He lied between Sasuke's spread legs. The soft lips pushed against his and Naruto smiled, he pushed back slowly nibbling on Sasuke's lower lip. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw he kept his eyes closed.

Sasuke's insecurities were so cute, Naruto mused.

Naruto grinded his hips into Sasuke's and Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's moist lips. Sasuke kept his eyes closed and bit his lip as he enjoyed the slow grinding. His erection in his pants was gently rubbed against another hardness and he shivered as he realised that this was really happening.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto stopped his movements and cupped Sasuke's face with his hand. He pecked the corner of Sasuke's mouth and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's in an intimate gesture. When Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Naruto's concerned blue orbs, he felt something stab him. His first thought was... What if he disappointed Naruto? What would he do?

"I've never..." Sasuke slowly said, his eyes turning from Naruto's. The slight pink blush crept into his cheeks. "You know... _this_..." He didn't feel like explaining any further. It was embarrassing as it was. Sasuke expected Naruto to laugh at him, but when he was greeted by a tender kiss on his lips he relaxed and kissed back.

Naruto was surprised Sasuke would admit something like that. The raven looked really tense and Naruto needed, _wanted_ to relax him. To assure him that everything was okay. "Sasuke... it's okay." He said in a whisper. "I don't mind. I kinda already guessed that." Naruto added carefully, not wanting Sasuke to run away form him.

The words sank in and Sasuke blushed even harder, he wanted to hide himself form Naruto.

"I don't want to push you." Naruto continued. "I can't hide that fact that I want you..." He brushed his crotch against Sasuke's, making them both hiss as the pleasure travelled through their veins. "I want you so much..." A small chuckle escaped Naruto's lips. "But I won't push you into something you don't want to. I'm not that kind of a guy."

Naruto's words weren't something Sasuke expected. Those things every guy could say and then the next day they would never call back. Naruto caught Sasuke's attention and he didn't want to lose him to his stupid feelings.

"It's okay... don't worry about me idiot." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto, doing the same thing Naruto did to him earlier. Nibbling on his lower lip and then brushing his wet tongue along the bruised lip. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke attacked his lips. His hand travelled lower until it reached Sasuke's erect nipple. He twisted the small bud between his forefinger and the thumb through the shirt.

Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent scream and he threw his head back, giving Naruto a great view of his perfect pale neck. Naruto closed his lips around the small part of shi skin and gave it a strong suck. Sasuke moaned.

Naruto's hands worked on Sasuke's belt and soon his pants were out of the way. Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto's hand slipped into his boxers. The skin on skin contact made his vision blur. Naruto smirked against his neck and continued distracting him with sensual ministrations on his neck while his hand explored Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's own hands moved up and down Naruto's back. He felt the strong muscles of Naruto's neck tense as he kissed his neck.

"Naruto...!" Sasuke hissed as Naruto wrapped his hand around his erection and slid his thumb over the sensitive tip. Sasuke's hand caught Naruto's wrist and held it still against his pale abdomen.

"Relax..." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's ear.

"I can't... I want to... but I can't." Sasuke admitted.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Naruto whispered in a husky voice filled with lust. "Trust me Sasuke..." Naruto felt Sasuke nod and the grasp on his wrist loosened and that pale hand fell to rest next to Sasuke's body. Naruto's hand began moving up and down on Sasuke's warm cock.

Naruto breathed a hot air against Sasuke's neck and the small goosebumps appeared. Sasuke shut his eyes closed again and Naruto took that as a sign he could continue.

Naruto pulled back and sat between Sasuke's legs, taking in the view. Sasuke opened his eyes as soon as he felt Naruto move. It was stupid but the thought that Naruto was going to leave crossed his mind.

Naruto smiled and removed Sasuke's pants along with his boxers, leaving Sasuke only with his crumbled T-shirt. Sasuke sat up and Naruto caught the hem of his shirt, pulling it off of Sasuke. The shirt was tossed on the side of the bed, soon forgot.

Naruto slipped off bed and removed his own clothing, letting it fall on the ground with a small thump. Sasuke's eyes travelled over the blond's body. Over his strong chest, his muscled arms and leaned stomach. His breath hitched as he saw the hard member between Naruto's legs, its base covered by the blonde hairs.

Naruto turned around, showing Sasuke a nice view of his back side and moved to the dresser. He opened the drawer and took something from it. Sasuke lied back down and rested on his elbows, watching Naruto return.

Naruto came back down between Sasuke's opened legs and caressed them form the hips to as far his hands could reach. Sasuke placed his legs on Naruto's thighs, and wrapped them around his waist. Naruto's erection twitched and Naruto's lids dropped. Sasuke felt the satisfaction of how simple it was to make the blond feel good. It was a nice feeling and it gave him the encouragement he needed to proceed.

Naruto coated his fingers in the lube he brought and placed them to Sasuke's puckered entrance. Sasuke's grip tightened and Naruto placed a hand on his cock, trying to divert the attention form his cold fingers. Sasuke nodded his head and looked away, waiting for those fingers to come. Naruto swallowed hard and pushed his middle finger into Sasuke.

The one finger didn't feel all that strange, it was okay. The probing of the second finger was slightly difficult to endure. It didn't hurt as much as it left a burning sensation. Sasuke tried to relax and Naruto helped him by stroking his cock. Naruto's eyes were fixed on his finger fucking the tight Uchiha ass. Sasuke gasped as Naruto brushed against his prostate. It felt so good.

"Ah... Oh..." Sasuke was panting and his lust-clouded mind was focused on only one thing, and that thing being Naruto. "I'm okay... Naruto..." He said, and bucked his hips back against the fingers.

Naruto nodded his head and removed his fingers. He tore the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it onto his aching arousal. Sasuke saw as the thin layer covered the hardness and Naruto coated it with the lube. Sasuke lied down completely and waited.

"Sasuke..." Naruto husked and lifted Sasuke's hips a bit and placed the tip of his cock to Sasuke's entrance. "It's okay..." He pushed the tip inside and the warmth enveloped him. Naruto gasped and stopped his movements, and looked at Sasuke. He was biting his lip.

When hearing no protests, Naruto continued to push himself deeper into the tightness. Sasuke mewled as the throbbing cock stretched his entrance. It was so hot. He was sweating and his raven hair got stuck to his forehead. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, begging Naruto to do something. Anything. "I need... _something_..."

"Oh, Sasuke... you feel so good." The words left Naruto's moth as he pushed himself in as far as it would go and dropped his forehead to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke caught him and wrapped his arms around the panting blond. Naruto's hot breath blew over his erected nipples, making them ache.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whined and tensed his muscles around Naruto's cock. Naruto looked at him and his expression softened as he saw the look on Sasuke's face. It was the mix between pleasure and pain, and Naruto found himself wondering what he did to deserve this beautiful creature beneath him.

"Sasuke... you're so beautiful." Naruto showered his chest with gentle kisses, trying to show with his acts how much he thought of him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered and caught a hold of Naruto's head. Yanking his head up to his face, Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in the mind-blowing kiss. Their tongues brushed against each other. Naruto began to thrust shallowly into Sasuke and at first Sasuke tensed each time Naruto would push in. But after first few thrusts, Sasuke began enjoying the feeling of Naruto's cock brushing against his insides and he moaned wantonly.

Naruto moaned too as Sasuke let out a sexy noise. It turned him on and he fastened his pace. He began thrusting in more confidently. The feeling was extraordinary. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's ass and he felt hard muscles flex and relax as Naruto was thrusting in and out. Sasuke pushed his nails into Naruto's ass cheeks and Naruto moaned.

"Ah, Sasuke..." Naruto cried out. "_Fuck_..."

The tension between them reached its peak and Naruto began slamming inside Sasuke as fast and hard as he could. Sasuke didn't complain, instead he encouraged Naruto with his moans and tensing of his legs around his waist. Naruto bit on Sasuke's neck, leaving a red bruise. Sasuke's neck ached as Naruto's teeth mark made itself visible.

Naruto's room was filled with the noise of skin slapping against skin and laboured breathing of the two men on the bed.

Sasuke didn't need to tell Naruto he was close, because Naruto was already pumping his member. Sasuke could just arch and push back against Naruto's thrusts. Naruto's breathing was laboured and his breath hitched every time he would push back in. He too was close and he was determent to take Sasuke over the edge first.

Sasuke whimpered and tensed. Naruto felt the thick ribbons of white cum covered his hand and then, Sasuke screamed as Naruto bite his nipple. It was the double pleasure, a thick cock ripping him in half and a skilled hand on his cock, Sasuke had to cum so hard. The waves of pleasure travelled through his body as he experienced his orgasm.

The hot flesh around Naruto tightened, triggering his own release. Naruto tensed and grunted, squirting his semen into the rubber, and shallowly fucking Sasuke through his orgasm. Sasuke clenched his muscles around Naruto, milking him dry.

Their movements slowed down, until the only thing moving was their chests, trying to catch their breaths coming down from their orgasm high.

Naruto pulled out and plopped down next to Sasuke. He was still panting but it was good. He stood and went to dispose the soiled condom. Sasuke stayed on the bed, feeling strange. His insides ached, burned a bit too. He was sore but it was a good kind of sore. He liked it. It was okay.

Naruto returned and lied next to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's middle and placing on hand under Sasuke's head. He covered them with the covers. Sasuke cuddled closer.

"It was okay... thanks..." Sasuke whispered and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto caressed Sasuke's hair and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. Sasuke felt warm and loved and so good. So relaxed.

"Mhm... Sasuke... let's sleep." Naruto whispered and yawned. Sasuke too yawned and feel asleep.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **FLUFF—oh, yeah... it's so sweet you'll get the sugar disease XD it happens when the authoress is the sexually frustrated person...

ANGST&DRAMA—and that too. It's angsty and you'll need the tissues.

* * *

**AN: **This is the second part of the Bday fic for my dear _Akira_. It happens kinda like a year after, the time skip was planned and sort of necessary. Sam, I hope you'll like the rest of the fic ^^

* * *

**EDIT: I changed the ending into a little less dramatic one. Everything is the same, except Sasuke doesn't refuse Naruto's offer.**

* * *

The walls around him reeked of death and disease. They were white, the colour of innocence and calmness, but Sasuke couldn't be calm. The walls only told him inevitable truth—Naruto was gone, and it was his fault.

It was because of him, because he was who he was Naruto got hurt and now he was gone.

_Dead._

_So much blood._

Sasuke's eyes were empty, the usually so alive and playful onyx orbs looked so dead right now. They held no life in them, because the only reason they ever shone was gone.

On one of the chairs in the row, Sasuke was sitting and held his face buried in his hands. His clothes were wet with rain. They were sticking to his lithe body but he didn't care. He felt nothing. He could as well die and he wouldn't care.

The darkness behind his eyes was so welcoming. He began to drift away slowly...

"Sasuke..." A voice and a hand on his shoulder brought him back to consciousness. Sasuke looked up from his hands and saw his brother. It was that look he hated so much. Everyone was looking at him with those eyes.

Itachi flinched when Sasuke shoved his hand away forcefully. He wanted to say something, anything but it all seemed so insignificant right now. Truthfully he didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort his brother, to tell him everything was going to be okay but he didn't want to be a liar. He simply stepped closer and pulled Sasuke into an embrace.

Sasuke tried to fight the warmth but soon stopped struggling when he realised his brother wouldn't let go. His arms came around Itachi's waist and he hugged him back. Itachi relaxed when Sasuke stop fighting and rested a hand on Sasuke's head, slowly stroking him.

"He's gone..." Sasuke moaned into Itachi's shirt. "_He's gone_..." Itachi swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at Mei, asking her to go and check on Naruto's condition. Soon the younger raven in his arms became a moaning and sobbing mass. Itachi felt something around his heart tighten. The pain from losing one's lover was too great to even imagine.

"Naruto...!" Sasuke cried out into Itachi's shirt. Itachi did the only thing he could at that time.

He let Sasuke cry.

* * *

_Earlier That Day_

* * *

Naruto sat comfortable in his chair, he had his legs on the table and one of his hands behind his head. In his other hand he held a small purple box. He flipped it open and grinned as the sight of a small precious onyx stone attached to a thin silver chain. Next to the stone, there was small silver tile pendant that had that day's date engraved together with the letters 'N' and 'S'.

He heard the office's door open and he snapped the box shut. Placing the box on the table he looked up to see smirking Itachi.

"Wha...?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I could either pretend I didn't see anything... or you could tell me what you're planning and save me the trouble when Sasuke—and I'm sure it has something to do with my foolish little brother, you two are inseparateable since you started dating last year—finds out and decides to call me." Itachi stated calmly, taking a seat on a chair facing Naruto's table.

"Wow... I didn't know you think about us that much." Naruto cooed, "I'm flattered."

"Naruto... you know I like you but I think Mei would be quite mad if I suddenly decide to run away with you." Itachi smiled, "Don't you think so?"

Naruto nodded his head feverously, "Yeah yeah, I don't want to piss Mei off, she sure is scary when angry." Naruto's grin disappeared, "...so that means our love is doomed to this sad end." Naruto finished dramatically.

"Oh, woe is us." Itachi joined in. Naruto faked a sob and Itachi wiped off the invisible tear from his eye. "Now for real—tell me what you're planning." Itachi narrowed his eyes and Naruto leaned closer, motioning Itachi to do the same.

Itachi leaned closer to Naruto and Naruto slid the box closer to them. They looked at each other, and Naruto opened the box, showing Itachi its contents. Itachi's mouth formed an 'O' and Naruto grinned. The box was shut without any warning and the two men returned to their previous positions, each on his side of the table.

"I see." Itachi said.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I see no reason for him not to like it." Itachi said.

"Oh, man!" Naruto clapped his hands together, "I can't wait." He had this strong will in himself, it was as if he could do anything. It seemed that whatever he planned to do, it'd come true. "Tonight, I'm taking him to dinner to that new restaurant he always talks about—the um... 'Hana' or something—we'll enjoy the nice romantic dinner, and then—I ordered it—the waiter is going to bring out the desert and when we finish I'm gonna ask whether he'd like something else and when he says no—and I know he'll say no because the bastard doesn't like sweets at all and he'll eat them only to humour me—I'll ask whether he'd like to dance with me—there I'm sure he'll say yes because he loves to dance with me—and then the music will change to our song and he'll look so cutely surprised and we'll dance and then when the dance is about to end I'll bring out my little _box_." Naruto's voice became softer, "I really want this. I love him."

"Hn. I don't think I heard you every talk about someone like that. I'm sorry I doubted you before." Itachi was happy for his brother and friend. Even if Itachi wasn't gay himself, he still saw how good the two of them looked together. Their love was visible to anyone who was willing to look.

"Nah, I didn't mind it." Naruto said, "Although, you were scary." He shuddered as he recalled their conversation.

"I'll tell you now what I told you then, I love my brother, but if you ever hurt him..." Itachi began saying but Naruto cut him off, "—you'll cut something off... I get it!"

"Precisely..." Itachi nodded his head.

"Yeah yeah... I thought I showed you I'm serious about him by now. No need to threaten me..." Naruto said. He glanced at the clock and immediately jumped from his chair, "Ugh... I need to go, I still have that delivery to make." He ran through the door and Itachi just shook his head at Naruto's excitement. He hoped everything would be okay. After all, there was no reason to think otherwise.

* * *

The restaurant was fairly crowded that night. It was lucky Naruto had made the reservation earlier or they wouldn't have had place to sit. Naruto led Sasuke into the restaurant, he even opened the door for him. He was the perfect gentleman, and Sasuke blushed cutely but acted as if he was irritated with Naruto's attention whenever he'd make some corny comment about his looks. He knew he looked good, he spent at least an hour in front of the mirror. Not that he would admit it if anyone was stupid enough to ask.

They walked to the separated table, Naruto held the chair for Sasuke and then sat down, facing him.

"So..." Sasuke began, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes...?" Naruto licked his lips and leaned on his hand, his elbow resting on the table. Sasuke mimicked his movements.

"What do you think of my performance tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it was the best yet. You really showed them." Naruto smiled and Sasuke felt his heart flutter at the picture of smiling Naruto. He loved the man so much. They sat back in their seats when the waiter arrived to take their orders.

"Good evening sirs, would you like to order?" The young man asked, he openly checked him out. Naruto smiled obliviously at the man and Sasuke felt the rush of jealousy.

"I'd—we'd like to drink some red wine, and I'd like to order the house specialty." Naruto dictated his order and the man wrote it all down, smiling the entire time.

"Thank you sir, and you sir?" The man turned to Sasuke.

"I'd like the same." Sasuke spoke, he controlled his anger.

"I'll be back with your orders." The man took a bow and left the two men to themselves. Naruto snickered when the man was out of hearing range.

"What's so funny moron?" Sasuke spoke the harsh words.

"I like it when you're jealous." Sasuke snorted and Naruto leaned on table. He motioned to Sasuke to come closer and then caught his face with his hand. He cupped his cheek and brought their lips into a chaste kiss. "But you should trust me. I know what I want and that little boy isn't it." Naruto spoke in a whisper against Sasuke's lips.

The small tingles of pleasure travelled down Sasuke's spine and he stopped the moan in his throat. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered and bucked his lips against Naruto's. Naruto kissed his again, this time more deeply. He slowly and carefully nibbled on Sasuke's lower lip and then when Sasuke parted his lips, he snuck his tongue into Sasuke's wet cavern.

Sasuke gasped and accepted Naruto. He swirled his tongue around Naruto's. Sasuke put his hand to the back of Naruto's neck and yanked him closer. Their teeth clashed and Naruto moaned, letting Sasuke know he enjoyed their kiss. Sasuke moaned in application and Naruto gave Sasuke's one final suck before they parted.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was panting slightly and licked his lips. Sasuke's taste was addicting, it filled all his senses. He shifted a bit, adjusting his pants, relieving some of the pressure from his heated crotch. Sasuke smirked, trying to act cool when obviously he was in the similar state as Naruto.

They leaned into another kiss when a loud cough caught their attention.

It was the waiter.

Sasuke smirked, feeling smug when the boy set down their wine and put the glass in front of the each man. The boy tried to avoid making the eye contact with both Naruto and Sasuke. He was embarrassed. Naruto thanked the boy, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke. He wanted to show him he was the only one for him.

"Excuse me sirs." The boy left very quickly.

"You scared him." Naruto commented as he turned his attention to the wine bottle. "He didn't even open it." He said amusedly.

"It was his own fault, he tried to take what's mine." Sasuke said. It was true he felt the incredible possessiveness for the blond but at the same time it scared him. He didn't want anyone to touch what was his, but what if Naruto didn't think like that? What if he had other plans? The thinking about it gave Sasuke the creeps.

"Oh...? So, I'm yours?" Naruto asked, sounding distracted as he had problems with pulling out the cork. He was smirking, and inwardly grinning because Sasuke said something like that. Everything was going nicely.

"Yes, and you better never forget it." Sasuke smirked.

"I never planned on doing that." Naruto moaned as he finally pulled out the cork. Sasuke brought his glass under the top and allowed Naruto to pour the red liquid. Naruto did the same to his own glass. They swirled the liquid in their glasses and Naruto inhaled the scent. "Mhm... nice..." Sasuke hummed in agreement.

In the next moment the waiter returned with their meals on the tray on the wheels. Naruto and Sasuke allowed the boy to put their plates in front of them and thanked him. The boy thanked back and left before Naruto and Sasuke could blink.

Sasuke snorted amusedly.

They began eating. They eat in silence with occasional long looks and sweet shy smiles.

"Mhm, ne Sasuke... would you like a desert?" Naruto asked, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. He looked at Sasuke, and did the same, pushing the plate away form him and placing the silverware at the centre.

"Um, yeah... some vanilla ice cream with cream would be nice." Sasuke smiled. The closeness between the two of them was at its peak. They could almost feel the other's thoughts. It kinda scared Sasuke. He was too deeply in love with Naruto. If Naruto wanted, he could hurt him badly. Emotionally, of course, Sasuke was still stronger than Naruto physically.

"I'll be right back." Naruto excused himself and left to get their order. They were sure the waiter boy wouldn't be returning that night.

Sasuke sighed as he watched his lover's retreating back. "Ah, Naruto..." He shook his head and turned his attention to the last drops of wine in the glass. Everything was too perfect. He narrowed his eyebrows, what was the dobe planning?

Naruto returned the second later, placing the chaste kiss on Sasuke's cheek before sitting back down on his chair. "They'll bring us our ice cream." He said.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded his head. For the first time that night, Sasuke noticed the music in the restaurant. His attention was too much centred on Naruto before.

Their ice creams came not a minute later, brought by another boy. He was a good waiter, he placed their deserts in front of them and took their empty plates. The boy hadn't tried to make any pointless conversation with either of them and left, Sasuke liked this one better.

Naruto had a lemon and stracatella ice cream, and Sasuke had one big vanilla ice cream. Naruto picked up his spoon and grabbed some of his desert. Sasuke watched the spoon grabbing the ice cream and then moving towards Naruto's mouth. Those amazing lips parted and the spoon disappeared, only to reappear the moment later without its cream.

"Sasuke... if you're going to stare at my ice cream you could have order yourself the same. I'm not sharing!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping his hands around his ice cream protectively.

"Hn, idiot." Sasuke smirked and returned his attention to his own ice cream. Naruto was left confused with open mouth, gaping like a fish.

"Well fine you jerk." Naruto muttered quietly, inwardly feeling really uneasy and sad even. Sasuke wasn't his usual self. Something was wrong. Maybe he knew what Naruto was planning? He felt stupid, did he do anything wrong?

They began eating their ice cream in silence, but the silence never lasted. Naruto was licking the ice cream off his spoon very audibly and Sasuke found it hard not to stare as the spoon disappeared into Naruto's mouth and then reappeared in the next second. He lowered his view to his own desert and poked it slowly with the tip of his spoon.

Naruto saw Sasuke and smirked. He picked up the small amount of his desert and pointed it to Sasuke. Sasuke, sensing he was being started at, raised his head and saw the spoon.

"What?" He asked, completely oblivious to Naruto's actions.

"Open your mouth." Naruto said with his low voice. Sasuke unnoticeably shuddered and did as Naruto instructed, closing his eyes in the process.

Naruto gasped and watched Sasuke with soft eyes. Sasuke was so beautiful.

The spoon with the ice cream came to Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke closed his lips around it. He sucked on the spoon and enjoyed the coldness of the desert. Sasuke let go of the spoon and Naruto grabbed some more. This time, Sasuke decided to lick the ice cream directly off of the spoon. His pink tongue emerged between his lips and proceeded to lick off the ice cream.

Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke enjoyed himself. The sight was highly erotic and Naruto tried to ignore the tingling sensation in his groin.

Sasuke locked his eyes with Naruto. It was done on purpose, and now he was seeing the results of his labour. He rather liked the results, that was, if that meant totally hot and bothered Naruto. Deciding he tortured Naruto long enough, Sasuke returned the spoon to him and continued eating his own desert as if nothing had happened.

Naruto gulped and made a mental note to buy some ice cream the next day. His eyes fell to the rest of his sweet desert and he got down to business. That vicious little cold stuff...

Naruto placed the spoon with the last piece of his ice cream in his mouth and extracted the spoon without the sweet desert, sighing in contentment. Sasuke too was happily full and he resisted the urge to pat his belly.

"Ne, Sasuke... would you like something else...?" Naruto asked.

"No, thank you Naruto. I'm okay." Sasuke said, and gently smiled at Naruto. He felt kind of bad for letting his control snap and taking it out on Naruto.

"Great." Naruto said. He too smiled when he had seen Sasuke's shy curving of lips. Naruto stood and stepped next to Sasuke, holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?" Naruto asked in his best seductive voice he could manage at that time.

Sasuke looked away form Naruto, feeling a little hot in the face. Naruto thought Sasuke was going to say no, but when he placed his pale hand into Naruto's open one, Naruto's heart fluttered.

"Come this way..." Naruto squeezed his hand around Sasuke's and pulled him from his chair. Sasuke still hadn't looked up, and Naruto didn't care. He knew it was okay because Sasuke was on his feet. The music in the background changed and the slow melody followed by the king's voice filled the restaurant.

"_Wise men say_..." Sasuke bit his lip, he recognised the song immediately. Naruto placed Sasuke's hand on his shoulder and his own came to rest on Sasuke's hip. "_Only fools rush in_." Naruto made a movement, signalling to Sasuke it was the time to begin dancing. Sasuke moved his feet with Naruto. Naruto was looking in front of him, he didn't want to look at Sasuke because of one reason and one reason only—he knew Sasuke was probably embarrassed and he didn't want to embarrass him further. "_But I can't help falling in love with you_."

Sasuke had inner battle, he wanted to look in Naruto's eyes but he was scared. He was scared that if he looked, Naruto would know what kind of power he had over him. It was truly terrifying in Sasuke's point of view. He was glad Naruto knew him too well and didn't insist on that.

"_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with_ _you_." They danced, Naruto brought them closer, resting his chin on top of Sasuke's head. He could feel Sasuke's heartbeats. It made him pull Sasuke even closer. Sasuke didn't object.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_." Sasuke finally raised his head and looked in Naruto's eyes. Naruto's gaze at him was so soft, like Sasuke was something precious in his life, something he cherished. It all sounded ridiculous in Sasuke's mind, because—he wasn't meant to have someone as great as Naruto. It was too perfect to be true! It had to be false!

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, thinking it was the right moment. The moment he waited for the entire evening. He made some space between them and they stopped dancing, the music already forgotten in the background. Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks and kissed him.

Sasuke didn't have the chance to kiss back because Naruto had already ended the kiss. It was a good thing too, because Sasuke wasn't sure if he would kiss back or not. Everything was so confusing in his mind, he needed a time to think, he needed something! Naruto was too deeply under his skin.

Naruto reached for his pocket and pulled out a small box. Sasuke's eyes followed the box until Naruto placed it just under Sasuke's nose.

"Sasuke... we know each other since I was in high school and you were that small annoying brat that always ran after me." Naruto said, and chuckled remembering those times.

Sasuke froze. Where was this going?

"I know this may sound stupid... but... I kinda liked you back then too. I thought it was nice of you to like me that much—and don't tell me you didn't like me because I know better—and I heard you talking to your teddy bear one night when Itachi and me had a sleepover." Naruto brushed the hair that fell over Sasuke's eye from his face, tucking it behind his ear.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, his voice was weak, and he tried not to show it. "What are you trying to do here?" He asked even if the small part of his brain already knew.

"What I'm trying to do here is—_this_—" Naruto opened the box and shown the content to Sasuke. Sasuke started at the little jewel box with wide eyes. The only thing that was going through his brain was—_This can't be! It's impossible!_ Naruto pulled the chain out and put the box back to his pocket. He showed the stone to Sasuke and said, "Uchiha Sasuke, I know I haven't told you this yet but... I love you... I want us to spend our lives together. So, will you marry me?" Naruto finished.

He was so excited and his hands were sweating but luckily Sasuke hadn't noticed. His heart was beating so fast, he thought the little thing would jump out of his chest. He was silent. His eyes were glued to his hand and its newest addition. He knew it was true, he knew. But... somehow... it still seemed a little unreal. He raised his head and looked at Naruto. He gazed deeply into those blue orbs and he found his answer.

He smiled gently. To Naruto it would seem strange, but to Sasuke it was perfectly normal. He tried to hide behind his closed eyelids, he tried to hide his happy tears but he forgot one very important component in his life.

Naruto.

Naruto knew. It was something so perfectly natural to him. He understood.

Naruto smiled his own little smile and brought Sasuke's hand to rest around his waist, where his were on Sasuke's. He swung them to the rhythm of the background music.

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. He felt like a girl. He felt weird. His previous decision to wait a little, to think—Naruto blew it out his head with his sudden move. Well when Sasuke thought about it a little, it wasn't as sudden as he thought. Naruto was acting strange for a while.

Did he plan this for that long?

Sasuke suddenly felt guilty. Naruto had done so much.

"I know what you're thinking..." Naruto whispered to him. "And don't worry about it. You're all I want, I don't care about anything else. I'd do anything for you."

Sasuke smiled against Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

After the dinner, they left the restaurant. Sasuke asked Naruto if they could take a walk, and Naruto accepted, saying it was a great way to relax and breathe some fresh air. They walked down the street. It was empty, deserted. Sasuke suddenly got an idea. He moved closer to Naruto and brushed against Naruto's side.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, surprised. Sasuke was silent, still rubbing his hand against Naruto's. Sasuke's hand played with the hem of Naruto's shirt and slowly moved up, brushing against Naruto's lower back. Naruto looked at his fiancé and smirked, "You're a naughty boy..."

"Am I now?" Sasuke said in his most sexiest husky voice. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke, liking Sasuke's sudden change in behaviour.

"Yes." Naruto said and nodded his head. He placed his hand around Sasuke's waist and slipped his fingers under Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke chuckled, and moved his own hand a little further. He felt the heat radiating of Naruto's skin. Naruto liked having Sasuke touch him, it made him feel warm around his heart.

"Hn, Naruto..." Sasuke purred his name, "...what are you going to do about it?" Naruto smirked and spin Sasuke around so he was securely in his arms. Naruto leaned into Sasuke, brushing his own nose against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shuddered and clenched Naruto's clothes on his shoulders.

"Do you like it that much?" Naruto said, and kissed the sweet skin under Sasuke's ear. Sasuke smiled and tangled his fingers in Naruto's blonde hair. His other hand was still holding Naruto's shoulder.

"You know I do." Sasuke said and arched his back, throwing his head back a little, showing his neck to Naruto, silently daring him to do something more. Naruto grinned against the beautiful skin of Sasuke's neck and started sucking on it. Sasuke moaned silently.

Their private moment was interrupted when someone scream, "Stop him! Please!"

Naruto and Sasuke parted immediately and looked around themselves to see what was wrong. On the other side of the rode they saw a masked man running with a purse under his arm, and a women running after him. Naruto turned to Sasuke silently asking him what to do. Sasuke nodded his head and they both started running after the man.

The woman slowed down and stopped running all together, she placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

Sasuke and Naruto were running after the thief down the street. The thief turned around and saw them chasing him. He came to the crossroad and stopped only for a second to see if there ware any cars passing before he crossed the street. Naruto yelled, "Stop!"

Of course, the man didn't stop and Naruto cursed. Sasuke was almost out of breath and he just hoped they'd catch him before it happened. Luckily for them the man was also on his limit and had to stop. He ran into the side street and Naruto and Sasuke after him.

They were looking at each other, it was dark and they saw nothing but the vague reflections.

"You have nowhere to go, give us the bag." Sasuke said and the man shook his head. He reached for something and Sasuke's eyes widened when he realised he man pulled out his gun.

"Damn..." Naruto cursed. It would be a lie to say he wasn't afraid. And to think everything was perfect just a while ago. Naruto looked at Sasuke and they shared a knowing look. They both raised their hands to the air.

"Please, put the gun down." Sasuke said.

"No! Stay back." The man said.

"You have nowhere to go. We called the police, put the gun down." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him with surprised look. 'Did we?' He mouthed to Naruto and Naruto grinned and mouthed back and shook his head, 'No.' Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't care!" The man yelled, clearly panicked. Naruto and Sasuke started getting closer and the man didn't realise it until Sasuke threw himself at him. The man let out a surprised sound and started waving his hands in the air. Naruto caught his hand, the one where he held the gun and tried to take it. The man didn't want to give in and he started shaking more forcefully.

"Naruto." Sasuke yelled in frustration as he tried to hold the man.

"I know." Naruto replied equally frustrated. The gun was pointing towards the air and Naruto hit the man's hand and he almost dropped it. Naruto growled in his throat and grabbed the gun with both of his hands, not thinking about the danger.

When Sasuke saw what the idiot did, it was already too late. The man accidentally fired the gun directly into Naruto's abdomen. Sasuke's eyes widened and he let go of the man. He stumbled forward, pushing the man out of the way to catch falling Naruto.

The gun was dropped. It fell to the ground with a thump.

It all happened so fast to Naruto. One minute he was wrestling with the man, and in the next he was lying with his head in Sasuke's lap, not feeling his lower body. He looked at himself, seeing nothing but the red. He looked at Sasuke and saw he was looking distressed. In that moment Naruto knew.

"Damn..." He said with a husky voice.

"Naruto... don't speak... I called the ambulance." Sasuke removed the hair form Naruto's eyes. "It's gonna be okay, just hold on." Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke sounded so... scared. It hurt. It really hurt. The only thing going thru Naruto's mind was, 'Why now?'

He just got his life fixed, he had everything he ever wanted. Why now?

"It's gonna be okay..." Naruto heard Sasuke say, but he doubted it. He raised one hand and placed it on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke came closer.

"Sasuke, I love you." Naruto said. His eyes saying the same.

"Naruto... I love you too. It's gonna be okay." Sasuke said again. He wanted it to be okay. Somewhere in the distance, the sound of ambulance was heard. Naruto's eyes began closing. Sasuke saw it and shook him slightly. "Naruto... no, stay awake. Please, stay awake." He was saying.

Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened. NO!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**EDIT 2: lol, I know... the previous ending was stupid. I just realised that now. My mistake **

* * *

**P.S. **I know my dinner isn't too good, but I really tried. Dinners are such a drag to write...


End file.
